Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{4} 2$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $2$ is the square root of $4$ That is, $\sqrt{4} = 4^{1/2} = 2$ Thus, $\log_{4} 2 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.